The Least We Can Do (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Elizabeth needs some help.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more. _

_REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **The Least We Can Do (1/1)**

Elizabeth stood up, cleared her throat and smiled at the people gathered in front of her in one of the condo complex's spacious community rooms. Friends and family who turned up on short notice without so much as a grumble or complaint. "First, I'd like to thank you all for taking some time out of your Saturday morning to be here," she said sincerely. "I figured it was easier to talk to everyone about this at once than to approach you all individually."

Danny's eyebrows creased with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Elizabeth assured him. "I just … need a little help from all of you."

"Name it," Kono said without hesitation and every head in the room bobbed in agreement.

"Thank you." Elizabeth's smile broadened. "You really are an amazing group of people and I'm thankful for every one of you. As most of you know I've been working on organizing an after school tutoring program for children who need extra help in the Honolulu school system and surrounding districts. My goal is to make it free for parents and students so that no one is forced to struggle academically just because their family doesn't have the means to pay."

"That's a great idea, Aunt Elizabeth," Grace said. "At work we gather up all the unserved food at the end of the night and donate it to a place that provides free summer lunches to kids whose families don't have enough money."

"That's very generous," Elizabeth replied. "The Ko Olina Resort is what we call a good corporate citizen. Their green initiatives are a model for other venues on the island and, as a matter of fact, they even contributed to this project which, by the way, we have tentatively decided to call 'Tutor Time'."

Angie began to giggle uncontrollably from her seat on Steve's lap.

"She does that every time," Joseph chuckled. "She finds the word 'tutor' hysterical."

Everyone in the room smiled as Angie's giggles continued after hearing her grandfather use the word she found so funny.

"We've been very lucky to get a lot of community support, as well as a generous grant from the state of Hawaii." Elizabeth beamed at her daughter who blushed slightly. "As you can see by this chart," she continued, pointing to a whiteboard a few feet away, "we've been able to secure space in multiple neighborhoods, pay for busses and drivers to transport the children, and order many of the teaching supplies we need."

Joseph beamed with pride. Her knew how hard Elizabeth had been working on this program. The late nights and the endless phone calls trying to drum up support, both logistical and financial.

"We still need a few more teaching aides though, and then some basics like pencils, paper, crayons, maybe a snack budget. Kids learn better when their stomachs aren't growling."

Danny leaned forward in his chair. "So, what can we do to help?"

"I'm glad you asked." Elizabeth nodded towards Joseph and he picked up a stack of papers off the chair beside him and began to pass them out. "Our very own Kamekona has graciously offered to host an auction at his shrimp truck two weeks from today." She clapped excitedly as she held up a tentative copy of the flyer for the event prominently displaying the shrimp man's logo, of course. "So, what I need from all of you, if you're willing, is some kind of service we can auction off to raise the rest of the money we need."

"What kind of service did you have in mind?" Chin asked hesitantly. "This isn't one of those bachelor auctions is it?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Absolutely not. I think if we could keep everything learning related it would be a nice touch."

"For example," Steve said, "I'm going to auction of six personal defense classes to teach women and girls how to protect themselves."

"One on one lessons with you?" Cody snorted. "I can think of about five women who will be fighting each other for those."

Danny grinned. "Just five?"

"No private lessons," Steve said adamantly. "We can have ten or so winners and they can each bring a friend. That's a very manageable class size."

Catherine patted his knee. "We're about to find out who the top ten sufferers of McGarrettitis are," she teased before adding, "I'm offering a chance to spend the day with me and my staff and get the chance to see the house and senate debate an actual bill. Maybe even meet the governor if she's available."

"I might wanna bid on that," Jenna said.

As soon as Kamekona got a copy of the flyer he held it up. "I will be providing my first-rate auctioneering skills to this very important event," he said, "As well as offering a helicopter tour complete with my very informative mid-air narration."

"Wait … you're going to be the auctioneer?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Of course." The big man grinned. "No one else has my charm and entrepreneurial flair. I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hand."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I can offer a private tour of the Clifford Trust Collection, let people see behind the scenes. Maybe even show them the pieces we don't currently have on public display," Gabby said, eager to help.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," Elizabeth bubbled. "I'm sure a lot of people would love that."

"I know it's not a learning experience, but I'd be happy to provide an all-expenses paid stay in a suite at any of our properties worldwide," Adam offered.

Kono smiled as she draped an arm across his shoulders. "I'll take care of the learning part for us by offering surf lessons."

Adam kissed her cheek. "Brilliant idea."

"I might bid on those," Gabby said sincerely. "I've been in Hawaii long enough. It's time I learn."

"I'll teach you anytime, sister," Kono replied.

Esther stood up. "If Kaitlyn would be willing to help me, we could teach a cupcake making class. Maybe even offer free cupcakes to the winner for the occasion of their choice. What do you say, cupcake queen?"

"Can I Mom?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," Jenna smiled.

Kaitlyn clapped and then ran over to sit beside Esther.

"Do you think anyone would be interested in some cheerleading coaching?" Grace asked unsurely.

"Are you kidding?" Catherine asked. "I'm sure a lot of people would bid on that."

Grace smiled happily. "That's what I'll do then."

Casey's face brightened. "I could offer some softball tips. Maybe even a trip to the batting cages to work on hitting. I can show someone the tricks Uncle Steve and Cody showed me!"

"Passing on the knowledge," Steve smiled. "I like it."

Dylan's hand shot up. "I can help someone build a robot. I have my certificate from the LEGO Builders Club."

Jenna beamed with pride as she watched her children not only step up to the plate but do so eagerly.

"I can offer a campus tour to someone who's thinking of going to my school," Cody said.

Jess was next to speak. "I can offer music lessons."

"What can I give?" Jacob asked, his lip quivering slightly. "Is this one of those things I'm too young for?" He toed the carpet dejectedly.

"Hey, I have an idea," Catherine said. "You already know pretty much everything about the children's side of the library. But there are lots of kids who don't. Maybe you can ask Miss Kristin to help you put together some kind of tour for some of the younger kids. Show them the ins and outs."

The young boy brightened immediately. "I can do that."

"And maybe I can be your assistant," Jenna said.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her neck. "That's probably a good idea. People might feel better if there's a parent along," he said seriously.

Jenna kissed his head. "They might."

"But I can give the tour myself." Jacob was practically vibrating with excitement. "I know all the good places and fun things to do."

"Me too," Grandma Ang winked at him. "Except my tour is going to be at a couple of BINGO halls. I'm willing to teach people a few of my secrets."

"That may be the most valuable offering of all," Catherine grinned.

Steve turned to Danny and smirked. "What about you?"

"I," Danny leaned back in his chair and smiled, "am gonna offer an authentic Italian dinner. Home cooked all the way from appetizers to dessert."

Gabby's eyebrows furrowed. "You're gonna cook?"

"I am … going to hire Grandma Josie to cook," Danny admitted, "but it's the thought that counts."

Steve snorted.

"I could also offer some lessons in how to make it through every day when your partner is a crazy man," Danny said.

"I'll offer a motorcycle safety course and then a ride up along the coast on some trails very few people know about," Chin offered. "And Leilani will be sorry she missed this, but she had to work. I'm sure she'll want to contribute something."

"I'm offering two things," Joseph said. "A tour of the base with a peek into a few areas visitors don't usually get to see, and also a grandpa/grandchild hike up the Wailea Trail."

"You guys are the absolute best," Elizabeth beamed.

"Are you kidding? After everything you've done for us," Jenna smiled, "it's the least we can do."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "If there's one thing I know about all of you it's that always go the extra mile. You never, ever do 'the least you can do'.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
